


In The Bathroom

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - High School, Always up to something, Bathroom stuff, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Hehehe, Im hoping that this is what happens it the boys bathroom, Lap Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Dean, These dirty dirty boys, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When checking someone out in the bathroom, you expect to get caught. What you don't expect is to get the guys phone number. Or to be propositioned for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ugly Duckling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167227) by Zafona. 



> Well my sweet, sweet child that fic inspired me to write a little drabble. A drabble of that little bathroom scene without the 'Cas being bullied'. I needed to write this...for reasons. Completely self indulgent reasons. I just wanted them to look at each others dicks basically. Sue me.

Cas was not checking him out, no way. Especially not here. In the school bathroom. In public. He was not sneaking a peek over the other boys urinal, no sir-ee. Not a chance. He was just...comparing. Seeing uh- if his own dick lived up to Dean Winchester standards...yeah. Nothing weird. Besides, it was so tempting, just right there to look at. Maybe if he wanted privacy he would have used a stall.

Cas was so checking him out, and Dean almost smirked, knowing exactly what Cas was doing. He couldn't really blame him, the bathroom was packed, and as awkward as it was to take a piss standing right next to someone, that was the only option at the time. And when peeing in the urinal next to someone, eyes were bound to wonder. Besides, Dean had looked at Cas' dick first, he was just a bit more...discreet about it. Although biting his lip to hold back a very unwelcome whimper at the sight of what Cas had to offer was not one of his best moments.

Cas could have sworn that this was the longest pee of his life, and Dean seemed to be smirking, like he knew something. Like he knew exactly what Cas had done. Which uh...maybe he did know. But Cas didn't care that he might know, he almost wanted him to, which was strange given the current situation. But then fucking hell- Dean thought that Cas was looking away and risked another peek, and this time Cas caught him, and it was his turn to smirk. 

Dean looked mortified, like he was a little kid again and he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. God- why hadn't he just settled with that one glimpse at the beginning why did he have to come back for more. God he was an idiot. And Cas was a breathtaking young man with a huge penis. For a second Dean didn't even regret it because God, Cas was attractive. 

While Dean recollected his thoughts, Cas tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up, scribbling his phone number on a scrap of paper he found in his pocket and folding it in half. Dean had finally zipped his pants up too, still looking flustered, the bulge in his jeans slightly more prominent than usual.

As Dean started to walk away awkwardly, Cas placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him and making him turn around. "Hey, Winchester," Cas chuckled, handing him the slip of paper. "You might need this." Cas directed his line of eyesight down towards Dean's crotch before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "And you just might want to take care of that." Cas smirked, smacking Dean's ass lightly as he walked out, giggling at the reaction Dean gave him.

The aforementioned reaction from Dean was a choked out soft whimper, leaving him in shock as he watched Cas sashay out of the room like nothing had just happened. Dean finally did move, placing the phone number in his wallet and definately planning to call Cas later. He could not wait for that boy to man-handle the hell out of him.


	2. Eager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit. Another chapter appears. Not such a drabble any more. But it shall stay here.

God, it would have be so easy to call that number. As cocky and fearless as he wanted to sound about everything, Dean was looking down at that phone number sitting on the table and waiting for himself to work up the nerve. (Or for the phone to dial itself, whichever happened first.) The past few days he had made been able to make up an excuse for himself, that there were people home or that it was too close to dinner time. But today there was no excuse. He was home alone for the night, and told that he could have a 'friend' over. No excuse there.

Still, that number lay on the table in front of him for at least fifteen minutes before he dialed the numbers, and another ten before he pushed the big green call button on his cell phone and held it up to his ear, waiting nervously for Cas to pick up. He didn't even know what made him so nervous, he already knew that Cas was attracted to him. They both liked eachother and Dean shouldn't have been-

"Hello?" Cas' rough, gravely voice rang out from the phone's speaker, immediatley putting Dean in that helpless whimpering state that he was in three days ago in the school bathroom. That guy's voice was heaven. Dean tried not to think about it as he finally spoke. "Hi, it's uh- it's Dean. From the other day. You gave me your number- sorry if I'm interrupting something I should have called earlier." Dean hit himself in the head for rambling through the phone.

"Oh, hi Winchester." Cas' smirk could practically be heard through the phone and within the tone of his voice. "You finally want me to come over? I've been waiting for you to ask." He chuckled, eager for Dean's response. "That is why you called, right?"

This was Dean's chance to back out, tell Cas that he changed his mind and he didn't need anything. However, his words didn't listen to his mind, his body still too excited for what Cas wanted to do. "Yeah. That's why I called. But if it's a bad time-"

Cas scoffed, purring borderline seductively into the phone. "Silly boy, there isn't a bad time." Cas chuckled, almost whispering into the phone. "Are you alone?" He was incredibly pleased that Dean had finally called, recently begining to believe that it would never happen.

Dean swallowed hard, definatley knowing what that meant. Cas wanted them alone, wanted to do bad things to Dean. "Y-yeah, home alone. No one will be here tonight." He took a shaky breath, hoping that Cas was free tonight. "Can you come over?" Dean spoke softly, like he'd scare Cas off if he talked too loudly.

"You want me to come over, huh? What would I do first? The endless possibilities.  
..I wonder, what gets Dean Winchester hot and bothered?" Cas laughed softly, wanting to hear how flustered Dean could get just from his words. "I feel like you're kinda kinky, maybe I've gotta rough you up a bit, pin you up against something. And God, that ass of yours. I'd do a lot of things to that beautiful piece of ass." Cas smirked, wishing that he was with Dean right now.

Dean whimpered now, definately more audible than the previous noises he had made around Cas. God, he never whimpered, how the hell did this guy do it. "Damn it- are you tryin' to kill me, Cas? You can't say that stuff when you aren't here to do it."

Cas sighed, grabbing his car keys off of the counter and slipping a sweatshirt on as Dean spoke. "Not trying to kill you, just turn you on." He walked outside, locking the door behind him. "Anyway, where do you live?" He slid into the driver's seat of his car. 

"The shitty blue house on the end of 8th Street. You can't miss the shit hole." Dean chuckled at himself. "So you're coming over then? Do you want me to do anything before you get here? Stupid question- of course I have to wait for you. I'll be in the living room waiting for you. Knock four times."

Cas started the car, smiling at Dean's response. "I'll be there in five. And you're right, you have to wait for me, you touch yourself and you're dead. Trust me, I'll know if you do. God I can't wait to make you-"

"Caaaas, don't tease me, get over here. I'm all needy and impatient." Dean wasn't lying, especially with the way his ass was rutting against the couch like he just /needed/ something to fill it. It was like a nervous habit of arousal. "Please, Cas." He pleaded, just to make a point.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there soon. Keep your hands out of your pants." Cas hung up, shoving the phone in his pocket and rushing over to Dean's house in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger I'm not mean and I won't make you wait too long I promise.


	3. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut kind of begins here. You'll see what I mean.

As confident and well put together as Cas had sounded on the phone, he was just as impatient and eager as Dean. The normally five minute drive was shaping up to take about three with speed he was going at. He attempted to concentrate on driving and not which piece of furniture he planned to bend Dean over first, but the more he tried to force the thought away the more he thought about it.

Dean wriggled around in his seat impatiently, trying to force the thought out of his mind of which surface Cas was going to push him against first because the more he thought about the more aroused he got. The more that his erection strained against his jeans the more that 'no touching himself' rule seemed unimportant.

At first it was just enough to take the edge off, a slight pressure against his length through the jeans, but it made him need even more. The button quickly came undone and the zipper followed suit, his hand slipping under the thin fabric of the boxer briefs he was wearing and stroking slowly, just enough to give him some relief. But it was then that he realized he had disobeyed Cas, and he was in a deep pile of shit.

He quickly pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them, still just as painfully aroused as before, but with an overlying feeling of guilt as he waiting for Cas' arrival. You could practically smell it on him, but there was also a tinge of excitment mixed in, wondering how Cas would punish him...and wow that shouldn't have been so fucking hot to think about, especially when he heard Cas' car pulling into the driveway.

Cas rushed to the door once he had parked, knocking as Dean had instructed and waiting for the door to open. The door opened almost immediately, revealing a guilty looking Dean behind it which brought back Cas' cocky smirk. "Someone's been a naughty boy...you just couldn't wait for me, could you?" Cas closed the door behind himself, spinning Dean around and pressing him against it. "You know what happens to naughty boys, don't you? I think you need to be punished, Dean."

God- Dean whimpered again, the speed of his breathing increasing and his heart beating quickly in his chest. "M'sorry, Cas. I won't-" Cas' hand quickly covered his mouth, silencing him with the palm of his hand as he spoke. "You don't speak unless I ask a question, and you call me Sir, understand?" Cas really got into Dean's personal space, their bodies pressed flush against one another.

Dean nodded with wide eyes as Cas removed his hand. "Y-yes, Sir. I understand." This side of Cas was impossibly sexy. Dean craved domination, he craved the feeling of someone over top of him. Someone overpowering him and making him obey. Cas was exactly that someone that he needed.

Cas backed away slightly, giving Dean a little room to breathe before crashing their lips together roughly and sliding a hand under his shirt and up to his chest. He wanted to feel every inch of Dean's body, map out every square inch of skin with his hands. He quickly made a beeline to the couch, pulling Dean onto his lap and trailing his hands down dangerously low down his hips and lower back, just barely brushing under the waistband of Dean's boxer briefs.

Dean moaned low and needy into the kiss, his hands resting on Cas' shoulders just for something to hold onto. Cas kissed like every moment was his last breath, like Dean was the air he breathed. It was amazing, and sensual, and somehow romantic even in a situation like this one. As romantic as Dean could feel when he was silently begging Cas' hands to move lower and grab his ass.

That's exactly what Cas' hands did after teasing for about a minute longer, and Dean let out a particularly loud and sinful moan as Cas grabbed a handful of his ass in each hand as they kept kissing. He was sure that this was heaven or that he was dreaming with how good everything felt. 

He snapped back into reality when Cas' lips pulled away, realzing that he might have a question. Cas looked at Dean, a little more serious that before. "What's your safeword? I need you to use it if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Dean bit his lip, not thinking that he'd need it but also knowing that it was important. Although he was slightly distracted as Cas' lips attacked his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking with wreckless abandon. "It's Impala. And I promise that I'll use it if I need to, Sir." He tilted his head slightly, giving Cas more access and humming contently as he sucked a bruise into a sensitive spot of his neck.

Cas pulled away with a smirk, looking up at Dean. "Good boy. Now upstairs. I want you naked on your hands and knees on the bed before I make it upstairs. Can you do that?" Cas landed a harsh smack on his ass, smirking as he did so.

Dean nodded, biting back an embarrassing noise as his ass was smacked. "Y-Yes, Sir." He rushed up to his room quickly, stripping his clothes off in record time and hopping onto the bed just like Cas had asked. His ass was definately sticking up into the air more than it needed to, eager for Cas to do whatever he wanted.

Cas made it upstairs shortly after Dean, purposely walking into the room painfully slowly, the sound of the door closing behind him signalling his entrance. He smiled at the sight before him, knowing that this was going to be fun. "Good boy, Dean. _Very_ good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The really NSFW stuff happens next time. But for now you get a taste of dom!Cas.


	4. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than expected, and that is not a bad thing. I'm sorry if the ending sounds rushed, it is 2:35 in the morning after all. Tell me what you think.

Cas ran a hand along Dean's back cautiously, as if too much would scare him off. Dean was beautiful, presenting himself for Cas like this, waiting to be touched. But he didn’t want to let Dean enjoy himself too much at first, after all this was supposed to be punishment. His hand lifted from Dean’s back, moving to his own shirt and pulling it over his head slowly, throwing it across the room somewhere. 

Dean shivered with anticipation as Cas’ hand brushed against his skin lightly. It was barely anything more than a tease, but Cas was already driving him crazy. He could only imagine what teasing was yet to come, considering that Cas wasn’t one to forget the task at hand. Dean knew that his punishment would be delivered, but the thought seemed to slip his mind as he saw Cas’ shirt coming off in his peripheral vision. 

Cas’ pants slid off soon after, followed by his socks and joining his shirt in a pile on the floor, leaving him in a just a pair of tight-fitting boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Cas didn’t look like a buff guy, football player jock, but he didn’t look bad by any means. He had more of a swimmer’s body, lithe and graceful, but still somewhat intimidating. Dean couldn’t see much from his current position, and he didn’t dare try, but his mind wandered, imagining what Cas looked like under all those clothes. 

Slowly, Cas climbed onto the bed behind Dean, hips pressing right up against his ass as he leaned forward and spoke softly, yet somehow still demanding as his hands held onto Dean’s hips. “You understand why you’re being punished, Dean, correct?” Dean responded with nothing but a soft whimper of pleasure that he really wished he would have held back. “Because you’re impatient and selfish. And you couldn’t wait. And now I’m going to make you wait even longer.” Cas smirked to himself, pressing kisses down Dean’s back slowly, keeping a firm grip on his hips.

Dean was taking shaky breaths as Cas’ hands pressed against his hipbones, not expecting the pressure to feel so good. It was unbelievably hot to know just how much control Cas had, how amazing he could make Dean feel if he wanted to. He couldn’t help but wish that Cas’ mouth would travel lower, wondering how skillful Cas was with his tongue…didn’t he have a tongue piercing? Dean moaned at the thought, gaining Cas’ attention. 

“What is it, baby? What are you thinking about?” Cas kissed down to one of Dean’s hips, biting and sucking lightly at the skin there, definitely enough to leave a mark. He had picked up on the fact that Dean liked his hips being manhandled and he intended to use that sensitivity to his advantage. He smirked at the soft whimpers and moans spilling out of Dean’s mouth, pulling his lips away after a few more seconds. “I asked you a question, Dean. What are you thinking about?” 

Dean bit his lip, not really wanting to answer the question truthfully but knowing that Cas would certainly find some way to figure out that he was lying if he said anything otherwise. “F-fuck, I was thinking about you.” Dean groaned as Cas bit harder on his other hip, leaving a mark there too. “I was thinking about what I want you to do to me.” Cas moved up to nibble softly on Dean’s earlobe before whispering, leaving hot breath against Dean’s ear. “And what exactly do you want, sweetheart?” Cas purred, running a hand over Dean’s ass. 

Dean drew in a sharp breath, pushing back against Cas’ hand, eager for any kind of friction. It was tempting to redirect Cas’ hand, get it where he really wanted it, but he knew that wasn’t allowed, and he was already getting more than he thought Cas would give. “I was thinking about your mouth- about your tongue. God- about how fucking amazing it would feel in my ass right about now.” Dean moaned just thinking about it, his back arching as he pushed back into Cas’ hand again. “P-please, Jesus Christ- I need something, Cas.”

Cas smirked, knowing this was going to be fun if Dean was already this desperate. He decided that he could give Dean something, but slowly. Torturously slowly. “Alright.” Cas landed a loud smack on Dean’s ass, watching the skin briefly turn red and then fade back to normal. “Firstly, you forgot to call me Sir.” He raised an eyebrow, landing an even harder smack this time. “I want you on your back, legs spread.” A final smack landed on his ass, the hardest yet. “Now, Dean.”

Dean flipped himself over in a second flat, looking up at Cas’ body with wide eyes. He was just so…sexy. Amazingly attractive, and extremely hot when nearly naked and hovering over Dean. At that point it was reflex to spread his legs with such a sight in front of him, and God- were Cas’ boxers really tight or was his cock just really fucking big…wow he really did need something up his ass. “Please, Sir?” His hands gripped the bed sheets tighter, his eyes screwed shut, and his legs spread wider as Cas rolled his eyes, dipping his head down in between Dean’s legs. “Anything, pl- ah~ fuck!”

Dean was interrupted by Cas’ tongue dragging over his entrance briefly, feeling overwhelmed with the sudden sensation before Cas pulled away and spoke again. “Patience, Dean. We’re getting there.” Cas chuckled, planting gentle kisses up and down Dean’s inner thighs just to tease him. “You’ve got to listen, do what I ask as soon as I tell you to. Got it?” Dean didn’t trust himself to speak, humming affirmatively and nodding frantically. “Perfect.” Cas smiled, lifting Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders. “Oh, and one more thing. You don’t come until I allow you too.” He smiled, his tongue going right back to work. 

Every drag and flick of Cas’ tongue had Dean squirming and writhing around in Cas’ hands, whining and whimpering pathetically for more. Speaking of Cas’ hands, they had recently moved up to play with Dean’s nipples, tracing around and flicking over them with no remorse as Cas’ tongue finally pushed inside of Dean’s ass, drawing out an amazingly loud groan from him as he pushed back against the intrusion. 

If this was what punishment felt like…then god damn what did praise feel like? Dean was sure that he was in heaven as Cas teased him relentlessly. It wasn’t until he realized that Cas wasn’t stopping anytime soon that this was bittersweet. It wasn’t too long before Dean was teetering hopelessly on the edge of orgasm with nothing to push him over that edge, and it went on like that for what seemed like forever, and was realistically about ten minutes of Dean begging for Cas to fuck him. 

It wasn’t really Cas’ fault that Dean was so needy…and noisy…and god damn hot when he begged. After all, he could only go so long hearing Dean’s demands of ‘P-please, I need more,’ followed by ‘Please, fill me up, Cas,’ and then his personal favorite, ‘Cas, I need your cock,’ before he took action, finding a bottle of lube in Dean’s bedside drawer and popping it open with a satisfying click before looking up at Dean. He was tempted to dish out more punishment for Dean forgetting to call him sir, but to be fair he was a whimpering and moaning mess, and at this point that would have just been cruel. 

Instead, Cas decided to ask Dean’s opinion, figuring that he deserved something after all of that. He coated two of his fingers with lube as he spoke. “So, now that you’ve been such a good boy, how do you want this?” Cas easily pushed a finger inside of Dean, not wasting any time. Dean looked like he had just won the lottery as that finger slid in, his body immediately becoming less tense as a grin formed on his face and he looked up at Cas. “God, I thought you’d never ask. I really, really want to ride that amazing dick of yours if it wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

Cas grinned back as another finger slid in beside the first, making Dean moan softly as Cas spoke. “Not a problem at all sweetheart, right after I finish getting you ready.” Cas planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek, slowly working in a third finger before moving them around a bit, making sure that Dean was well adjusted. Thankfully, all that tongue work had gone a long way in preparing Dean, and it wasn’t long before Cas’ fingers completely pulled out, quickly moving around on the bed slightly so Dean could get exactly what he wanted. 

Dean sat right in front of Cas as he leaned against the headboard of the bed, looking down at his boxers and then back up at Dean. He quickly got the message, pulling down the other boy’s boxers to reveal the cock that he had been lusting over this whole time, and damn it looked even bigger when it was directly in front of him. Dean eagerly positioned himself over Cas’ length, lowering himself onto it as quickly as possible and groaning happily as Cas bottomed out inside of him. 

After so much teasing and waiting, it was even better. Cas filled Dean up just right, and as soon as Dean starting moving (with the help of Cas’ hands on his hips of course), moans and curses filled the room as they held onto each other tightly and Dean bounced up and down on Cas’ cock at just the right pace that drove both of them crazy. 

It was no surprise that they were both on edge only a few minutes after starting, especially Dean, whose release was long overdue. It only took the right angle and a few upward thrusts from Cas before Dean was moaning out loudly and clinging onto Cas’ shoulders for dear life as he came onto his own as well as Cas’ stomach. 

Cas wasn’t too far behind, continuing to fuck up into Dean with reckless abandon as he held on for the ride. Dean didn’t mind it one bit, the thrusts pushing him through his own orgasm and still feeling good -maybe even amazing- as he moaned through the extended attention to his ass. When Cas finally did come it was glorious, making Dean hum contently at the feeling of being filled up and making Cas groan loudly as his release shot up and into Dean, and they be bothered to move as they clung to one another tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other and exchanging lazy kisses every so often as they floated above the clouds in post-orgasmic bliss. It was Dean who finally broke the silence with a single word. “Shower?” Cas chuckled, kissing Dean’s forehead. “Can I come with you?” Dean nodded, lifting himself off of Cas and wincing slightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write them in the shower. Not sure what will happen yet but I've got some ideas. Plus Cas needs to take care of Dean, Dean needs some aftercare.


End file.
